Return upon a Fullmoon
by Loony-Loopy-Snape
Summary: things are diffrent from what they seem what it harry had a twin? what if draco had a twin to?well this resides in their 5th year on so enjoy and tell me if u like it or not ill try to update often so enjoy i own nothing and i would like to thank my beta
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1: Return**_

**On a mountain far north away from Hogwarts two young woman were looking at the moon in there own train of thought. They were both without families because one they were taken away from them and two they dont know if there familes even remeber them. Then the silence was broken from the women with long blond hair with grey eyes that swirled like a pool of memories. "What do you think we should do Ruby?", said the blond to the other women who had a hood up but it couldn't cover her long elegant red hair.**

**"I believe it is time we go and see our families for its the only way to not be lost anymore.", Ruby said but continued to speak ," Lucy do you remeb..." "Of course I remeber who my family is and for all I can say is im not proud to call them family!", snapped Lucy look very angry at Ruby and got annoyed that Ruby was still looking at the moon with so much intrest it could have been a chocolate frog. Ruby turned and looked at Lucy with very bright penatrating green eyes and whispers," Family no matter how wicked they may be,they are still family." Lucy looked worried suddenly and asked, "What about you Ruby? Your parents are dead and your twin is at hogwarts how are you gonna see him?"**

**Ruby chuckled and sighed saying,"I know this Lucy. That is why im am going to go and visit their graves and then go to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbldore." Lucy nodded knowing that it was almost time for them to leave each other. For forever? Lucy didnt think so she had a sneaky suspition that she would see Ruby again wether they plan to or not. "Well I guess this is goodbye.", Lucy stammered out as she held out her hand to Ruby waiting for her to shake her hand. Ruby looked at her hand smiling and asked,"why so formal Lucy?" Lucy gulped she was trying to act like a Malfoy but found she couldn't do it so instead she hugged the red head so tight she thought she heard the womens rib bones crack.**

**Ruby chuckled and hugged her friend for years back in a deep hug and whispers,"Lucy its time for us to depart." Lucy nodded tears suddenly falling out of the greyish orbs and she whispered her voice trembling,"till we meet again Ruby" and then she was gone with a little silent pop left Ruby sighing as she turned looking at the moon once more. It was time. everything was in order. soon she would see her brother and the prophocy that has been hidden for years will be reveiled. but the only thing she could think bout was one man. The man who had betrayed her, who had tried to kill her and only left a cresent moon shape on her back. before Ruby disapporate anyone in a near 12 foot radius could hear a growl of a name that sounded like "Joshua" then a small pop and she was gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(hey guys i know this chapter is short but dont be fooled im starting on the third chapter as i say this and i hope you all like my story and ass i say i do not own the harry potter series i wish i could but cant love, Shylo)**

**chapter2: Albus Dumbledore **

**After visiting her parents grave Ruby felt it was time to meet the headmaster of Hogwarts. so whispering into her wand a message, her patronus suddenly sprang out of her wand it was a lovely animal she thought it showed who she was and her ancecters that were looking upon her and her twin now. the little patronus looked up at ruby its eyes glowing a green color and it had fur instead of being a silver mist almost like a pet. Ruby smiled down at it she loved the fox so much it was their for her to comfort her in her time of need so she whispered in a motherly voice to the patronus,"you know what to do Lares" the patronus nodded and then disappeared.**

**She hoped with all her heart that Dumbledore will get her sun started to sink now she was remebering her parents grave. how only a few hours earlier in day light she saw them, their grave was made of white marble it was so pretty. But yet they would never know what there children have become. What she had in her train of thought she didnt notice an old man standing infrom of her his hair so long while his beard could rival his hair it was all white with age she didnt notice him untill he chuckled alittle making her jump a foot into the air untill she saw who it was and gasped out,"Albus Dumbledore please never do that again!" **

**Ruby still trying to catch her breath Dumbledore on the other hand was survaying her with deep intrest and asked with a twinkle in his eyes ,"So this is the legendary Ruby what a great pleasure to meet you but i might asked why do u want to meet me?" Ruby knew better then to believe he didnt know and snapped,"I'm here to see if you will alow me to see my twin and to enroll into Hogwarts because sadly I have never had a magical education because of the stupid Ministry of Magic but of course you knew this was coming didnt you!"**

**Dumbledore looked at her smiling sadly and said,"Of course I very sorry Ruby that you had to be taken from you family if you want come up to the castle and we will sort it all out your not the only one getting sorted in tonight. so lets hurry its almost the fest there is a late sorting to attended to if u want take my arm and ill apperate up close to the castle." Ruby nodded knowing Dumbledore had a worry look in his eyes as she took his arm and suddenly everything was turning and changing. before she knew it she was in hogsmead and looking to the north she so which surprised her, it was the real Hogwarts.****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(last one for tonight hope you guesslike comment and tell me how im doing lots of love,Shylo)

chapter3: the Sorting

Ruby was in shock when Dumbledore told her to put up her hood but she did as she was told. She could hear voices from a room she guessed was the great hall but she wasnt lead there she was lead to a diffrent room where there was another person their including a professor witha very stern look face looking at Dumbledore with an angry exspresstion she knew to never cross theis women she held herself with an air of power as she spoke angrliy,"Albus what is the meaning of this the sorting hat is in the great hall and everyone is curious in why its there!" Dumbledore sighed with a smile on his old aging face as the women went onin a rage,"Seriously Albus whats going on because Fudge is here with dementers ready i believe to give anyone a kiss when told to!" Dumbledore now looked livid and walked to the other room where their was a the chatter quieted down as to people were yelling.

The women with a stern face tooked at the two girls with a small smile which knew was rare on her face as the professor said quietly,"I am Professor McGonagall im the head of Gryffindor i hope one of you two are in my house now I believe its time we go in come." Professor McGonagall lead them out and into the great hall. Every eye was on the two with their hoods up as McGonagall stood behind the sorting hat and barked out,"When i call out your names you may put your hoods down and be sorted into your houses." Rudy gulped and was slightly shaking. She was hiding her hair in her hood and with Fudge's eyes on the two narrowing the dementors looking like their reading for a feast untill she heard to her great surprise "Lucy Malfoy" .Lucy had taken off her hood her silvery lond hair trailing down her back as she walked up to the sorting hat looking at it with determination. Fudge grimaced at Lucy not setting the dementors that means that the malfoys talked to the Minister of magic while Ruby knew those dementers were for her.

"Ruby Potter", Professor McGonagall stammered out after Lucy got into Slytherin Ruby knew it was time. time to show that she was not afraid . As she took her hood off her ruby red hair fell down her back her her Green penatrating eyes looking straight ahead as every teacher looked shock even the one she knew as Professor Snape look at her like she was a ghost. As she walked up to the sorting hat before she got to it it started to speak as the great hall all listened,"So Miss Ruby Lilith Potter I final get to sort you into a house to which your mother knew you and your brother should have gone but your brother choosed Gryffindor. well my lady heir of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor place me atop your head and we shall see were you will be." Ruby nodded in understanding as she finally got to the hat sat on the stool and placed the hat onto her head it took more then 10 mintues till the hat finally talked to the hall with a chuckle in it voice,"of course of course you path has been read with in the stars you a truly a wonderful witch great ambition and cleaver cunning and sly." everyone gasped at this they knew what house she would be sorted in as the hat continued to speak,"I should have put your mother into the same house but how ever if I did that then you and your twin Harry would have never been born so I will place you into ...Slytherin!" the hat yelled out to a very quit hall as Fudge sheriked in rage suddenly letting the dementors after her she knew it was coming she stood very slowing uo taking off the hat setting it down as she looked face to face with a dementor and she hissed out of her mouth in parselmouth,"stay the fuck away from me" as she took out her wand and said in english "expecto patronum" her sly fox came out of her wand growling at the dementor and charged at it the dementor fleeing as Ruby look at Fudges shocked face and said quietly,"should have checked my pockets when was five you fool" she turned stalking to the Slytherin table and sat by lucy giving the ceiling/sky a very feirce glare Lucy looking at her worried as all the Slytherins couldnt believe there luck they got a goddess from the sky. But she didnt pay attention as soon as she looked down she caught the eyes of her twin Harry Potter his eyes looking was going to explain it all to him but tonight wasnt the night to explain because she knew her head of head Severus Snape was looking at her and she knew he wanted to talk to her at the end of dinner. Ruby sighed and looked at Lucy who was still wearing the worried expression while her twin looked uncomfortable by her so I whispered in her ear,"later" to night was gonna be a long night.


	4. notice

ohhhhhh nooooooo! i have a writers block srry guys :[ ill try to get back when i can just cant think of where everything its all jumbling up in my head ;[

Love, EvilxPanda


End file.
